


everything you've been looking for

by magisterequitum



Category: Off-Campus Series - Elle Kennedy
Genre: F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 17:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6249163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magisterequitum/pseuds/magisterequitum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The apartment isn't anything fancy. It's a one bedroom that's decent sized, with a bathroom that has counter space if not wingspan space, one whole wall that's closet space, and a kitchen and living room that barely fits more than their couch and a small table. But it's <i> theirs</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	everything you've been looking for

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theepiccek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theepiccek/gifts).



> Happy Romance Novel Exchange Fest! I wanted to do a bit of a slice of life fic for them feeling out how their lives post graduation will set up and take shape. I hope you enjoy it as much as I love them. <3333

The find a one bedroom apartment in Providence and move in two weeks after graduation. 

The apartment isn't anything fancy. It's a one bedroom that's decent sized, with a bathroom that has counter space if not wingspan space, one whole wall that's closet space, and a kitchen and living room that barely fits more than their couch and a small table. But it's _theirs_. They'd found it on a recommendation from the Bruins organization. The apartment complex's close to the Dunkin' Donuts center where Garrett will be playing. 

The Bruins organization tell them also to sign a short term lease. Just a passing mention that's set Garrett's nerves on edge, a sort of unspoken promise and advice. While the Bruins like him and are excited to have him, there's been no guarantee he'll make the team straight out of camp. 

Hannah doesn't agree with that. She knows how good he is. How hard he's worked for this. She keeps telling him they'll be stupid not to move him from the AHL team. She's had to learn the differences in the organizational structure, but it's been fun learning; most of Garrett's _teaching_ is a reward style, and the reward usually ends up with one or more of them naked. 

It's a system she can get with. 

The practical thing to do had been to take their hint, though, no matter how much Hannah tells him he's gonna make it. In the end, she gives in, seeing the practical decision behind it. She still rolls her eyes at him not letting her order a Bruins jersey with his name on it yet. His superstitions are something apparently she has to get used to. 

While Garrett is set, his summer now comprised of them moving here and training for camp and pre-season games, Hannah's still not sure exactly what she wants to do. She doesn't mind the change in location to Rhode Island. Providence is a big enough city, certainly bigger than Briar and any of the small towns near it. 

There's been plenty to keep her busy in the exploration department. 

So far she's found a quiet coffee shop where she can sit and compose song ideas while Garrett is with the trainers. Together they've found a diner that's similar to the one she'd worked at while still in school. They've also found the Whole Foods. It's close enough for them to walk to, good since they only have Garrett's Jeep. 

Unpacking should be keeping Hannah busy too, but that's not what she's doing. A month and they still have boxes in various places around the apartment. 

Instead, she's balanced now on the edge of the couch, one legged tucked under her bent knee. Her laptop sits open on the coffee table. She's been researching music teaching programs and other similar things the city has to offer in line with her future dreams. 

And to bring in some money.

Garrett has his trust fund, and he's got an entry level contract now, but Hannah has always worked. She can't stop now even if Garrett lands a multi-million dollar deal in the future. It's not in her nature. Fortunately, that conversation had been smooth between the two of them. 

Things like teaching music to young kids would help out, keep her _her_ , and let her have time while she dips her toes into her songwriting dreams. She's not sure if she has enough experience to get into one of them, but it can't hurt to try. Hopefully, winning the recital two years in a row would help out with some contacts speaking up for her from Briar. 

The sound of the key turning in the door's lock draws her attention away from the screen. She chews on her lip at the sight of the unpacked cardboard boxes against the wall. She'd meant to do the kitchen this morning. But this had seemed more important. 

Tapping the volume button, Hannah turns the music she'd had on for some background noise down and twists to see Garrett. She has to admit it's a nice sight seeing him coming back from summer training each day. Even when she'd been firmly in the 'I-am-not-attracted-to-Garrett-Graham' phase, she'd been unable to lie that he was hot. Now though, there's something about him coming back from practicing with the rest of the local Providence Bruins that hadn't left for the summer. He's already packed on more muscle. She gets to take in all the benefits of his training. 

Another reward she can get behind. 

Like now when he grins and walks over to her, dropping his gym bag after kicking the door closed with the back of his foot. He kneels on the couch, hands cupping her face and kissing her. 

Hannah laughs, bending backwards as his weight pushes her down into the cushions. 

"Hey, Wellsy," he says, pulling back after a long minute. Wet strands of hair brush her forehead. He must have showered at the practice rink's gym. 

"Hey." She slides her hands free from where they'd gotten trapped and settles them on his bare arms. She squeezes the muscles slightly. 

"You like that?" he asks, bending to kiss her again. He moves though, not to her mouth, but her neck, and blows air, tickling her skin till she's arching away and laughing. 

"Shut up," Hannah says. She twists so she can jab her knee in his side. 

They both laugh till he settles back. He looks over at the wall where their kitchen still remains in its boxes. "We're gonna eat on napkins forever." 

"Oops." She grins and shrugs. "I was going to but I got distracted." 

He follows her hand wave to her laptop's screen, eyes squinting as he tries to read it and talk at the same time. "We can put it away together. Can't promise I can cook anything after it's all out though." 

They've been eating pre-made things from Whole Foods or finding places close by. He'd particular about what he eats now, following the advice from the organization. 

Rolling her eyes, she nudges him with her knee again, "You burn water." 

Garrett leans further back and grabs her ankle, running his fingers up the bottom of her foot so she twists from the tickling and laughs again. It's nice, them here, even if they're both missing time together while he's at practice and she's learning the area. Moments like this make it okay. Make it worth it. She can't be scared or worried for too long when it's them together. 

He stops his attack but keeps his hand around her ankle. He nods his head towards her laptop. "Teaching program?" he reads the words on the screen, focusing for real this time. 

He sounds so earnest and excited already for her, face open and full attention given. It makes her so happy. He makes her so happy. 

"Yeah," she sits up, jerking her foot away so he can't distract her. Clearing her throat, she tucks her hair behind her ears. "It's just an idea. I would teach kids about music. Most of them are for the summer only right now, but it would be fun, I think. And it pays somewhat." 

Making a thoughtful noise from the back his throat, Garret shuffles till he's resting horizontal on the couch. The move shuffles her over, but lets him stretch out his legs. "Teacher Wellsy." He smirks and waggles his eyebrows.

"They're kids. Young kids. Like kids their parents don't want to deal with during the summer." Hannah knocks her knee against him. 

"Can I get private lessons?" 

His voice is all teasing, but she knows he loves it when she sings to him. She remembers the first time she had and how he'd made her feel then. Now, she does it everywhere in the apartment. Most mornings he watches her as she sings in the bathroom or while she's getting ready. 

She narrows her eyes and lowers her voice into an exaggerated drawl, "Only if you promise to listen to teacher." 

"Oh," he says, adopting her fake tone. "I can be very, very good, Miss Wells." 

They both stare at each other and then snort, laughing at how ridiculous they are. Twisting, she moves one leg over his hip. "Well, I'll be the judge of that." 

He leans down to kiss her again and the rest of it gets forgotten for the moment. She doesn't see the problem. She's just appreciating the work he put in this morning, and he likes to take a real shower after coming back anyway. 

They do end up eating dinner on napkins and paper plates again, but she tells him more about her ideas as they eat curled up on the couch. She wouldn't trade it for put away kitchen boxes or anything else.


End file.
